


damn, i like me better (when i'm with you)

by jisxngie



Series: DAY6 FICS [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not today, aka the cliche 'i caught you watching smth what was it' au, but no actual sex, i never tag things properly fucks sake i need help, i'm sorry but noT TODAY HOES, rated teen and up bc of references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: it’s not like he means to, but here he is - in the middle of the living room, curled in an oversized sweater and watching jae’s fancams of their performances.





	damn, i like me better (when i'm with you)

brian curls up further on the couch in the living room, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he turns up the volume on his phone. he tilts his head slightly, observing the screen in front of his eyes. it’s not like he means to, but here he is - in the middle of the living room, curled in an oversized sweater and watching jae’s fancams of their performances. there’s _something_ about jae’s stage presence, something about the way he looks at the crowd with squinted eyes and about the way he holds the mic and sings when he isn’t preoccupied with his guitar.

brian sighs, running his fingers through short strands of black hair.

 

 

brian startles when there are loud footsteps heading straight for the living room. he almost surprises himself with how fast he swipes out of his youtube tab and shuts his phone off before jae is sliding into the room in socks and a tee so long and big it almost covers the whole length of his shorts.

“brian! what’s up?”  
“um, the ceiling? what else is ‘up’?”

jae hits him on the shoulder, a dumb smile on his face. his blonde hair is messy and his shirt crinkled harshly from a nap (sungjin is gonna _kill_ him), the smell of his cologne stronger than brian’s as he throws himself onto the couch next to him. they stare at each other for a little bit, until brian looks back down at the phone in his hand and presses the screen against his chest.

“what were you watching? i heard music when i woke up. it kinda sounded like our songs.”

jae reaches out for brian’s phone, but the younger pulls his hand away. “nothing,” brian huffs.

“if it were nothing, you’d have no problem with showing me right?” jae lunges for the phone and pushes brian onto his back, straddling the younger and digging his fingers into his ribs.  
“j-jae!” brian squirms, choked noises leaving his lips as the older continues to tickle him.  
“show me the phone!” jae puts on a weird voice and brian clutches his phone even tighter as he shoves the taller off of him, rolling off of the couch and standing up.  
“no jae, never,” brian yells back at him, his words jumbled from all of his giggles.

jae gets up from the couch and suddenly it’s a race around the dorm for brian’s phone.

brian scrambles around the coffee table and dashes into his shared room with jae and dowoon, the taller following right behind him. jae just manages to nick the hem of brian’s sweater before the younger is throwing himself onto jae’s bed and wrapping himself in the blankets like a burrito.

“it’s something to do with me isn’t it?” jae teases, climbing on top of brian and trying to pry his blankets from brian’s death grip. brian goes quiet and jae chuckles. “it does have something to do with me, just show me man.”

brian allows jae to pull the blanket down a little bit, a crown of black hair and narrowed dark brown eyes poking out from under them.

“is little bribri embarrassed?”  
“shut _up_ oh my god.”  
“here’s a deal. how bout if you show me what you were watching, i’ll kiss you. right here, right now.”

wow, classy. brian snorts but he can’t hide the red running across his face.

“what kinda deal is that? sounds like bullshit.”  
“you’re blushing dude.”  
“oh shut the fuck up.”

jae leans down and pries the sheets away further, smiling at brian’s flushed face. he slips brian’s phone out of his hand and unlocks it.

“fuck i forgot you have your fingerprint on my phone.”  
“you love me too much to get rid of it.”

it doesn’t take very long for jae to find what brian was looking at (“youtube history here i come.” “oh for fucks sake i forgot about that too.”) and he smiles when multiple fancams of him show up.

“you were watching my fancams?” jae teases.  
“yeah, now can you please give me my phone back?” brian tries to turn over in the bed to hide his face in the pillows. of course jae can’t allow that.

the blonde gently grabs brian’s chin, making him face him instead. “your face is so red,” jae snickers, pressing their foreheads together, “you’re so embarrassed.” brian’s face heats up more and he looks away.

jae presses a gentle kiss against brian’s lips, lingering for a bit before he moves back. brian wants to go jump in a hole.

“...jae, kiss me again.”

so he does. it’s a sweet press of chapped lips on smooth ones (jae really needs to look after himself more) and brian sneaks his hands out of his cocoon of blankets to cup jae’s face. he can feel his face heat up and he pretends the shiver running down his spine is nothing when the taller swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. brian lets jae slip his tongue into his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut even harder than before. jae bites the younger’s bottom lip and tugs a little, opening his eyes and staring down at the younger.

“you’re so red, you look adorable.”  
“sh-shut up—”  
“uh uh, now sit up and sweater off. i wanna have a little bit of fun.”

brian obeys a little too quick for his own liking.

he figures it’s okay since jae is flinging his gold rimmed glasses off of his face onto brian’s bed and pulling his own shirt off.

brian lets himself be pushed back down onto the bed, he lets jae smash their lips together again.

jae tastes sweet, like coffee and caramel.

brian loves him a little too much.

(jae's in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when his phone goes off. brian looks up at him tiredly from his place next to him in the booth they're sitting at.

**[SungDad™ - 5:37pm]** jae you need to pick up your clothes  
**[SungDad™ - 5:37pm]** i thought i told you to clean up while i was out with dowoonie and wonpil  
**[SungDad™ - 5:38pm]** also it smells like ass in your room i had to keep dowoon occupied because he keeps asking why your bed reeks  
**[SungDad™ - 5:39pm]** hello??? i can see you reading this you ass answer me  
**[SungDad™ - 5:41pm]** jAE  
**[SungDad™ - 5:41pm]** LORD

brian is sure they're making a ruckus in the coffee shop because of how hard they're laughing at sungjin's texts. jae types in a quick reply.

**[chiCKEN LITTLE - 5:43pm]** it's jaesus thanks  
**[chiCKEN LITTLE - 5:43pm]** oh and i fucked brian so  
**[chiCKEN LITTLE - 5:43pm]** ;))

**[SungDad™ - 5:44pm]** i'm sorRY WHAT THE FUCK

**[SungDad™ - 5:44pm]** JAE

jae and brian both simultaneously choke on their coffees, laughing at their poor leader.)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEYYY <33
> 
> im back but its not with porn  
> are you disappointed yet bc i sure would be lmAOO  
> but hey at least there's implied sex between them  
> god i love jaehyungparkian  
> i wanna write the Iconic™ coffee shop au but i feel like its been done a million times already??  
> which it has but oh well i still wanna do it
> 
> comment 'gashina' if you want a jaehyungparkian coffee shop au  
> oh and  
> love yall <3


End file.
